Messer's Girl
by Cowboy'sMontana
Summary: Stella tries to push Danny and Lindsay together but gets more than any of them bargained for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stella talked Lindsay into going out with her. Lindsay even let Stella pick out her outfit. Lindsay looked in the full length mirror one last time before they left. She smiled at her reflection. She looked like a model in her eyes; black heels, black thigh highs, a black pleated micro mini, emerald silk with black lace trim panty and bra set, and an emerald silk shirt with the first couple of buttons open. Her hair was curled and shiny, her make up looked professionally done (much to her glee, as she had done it herself) and cute chandelier earrings set with emeralds and diamonds.

They leave and go to the club. Stella and Lindsay have a beer and dance the night away. When they finally sat down it was around 1:30 am. "Hey Linds, I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom" Stella yelled into Lindsay's ear, and she nodded. Half an hour later Stella still hadn't come back and Lindsay was swarmed with guys. "Look I'm waiting for someone." She told them.

A rough looking guy volunteered "I'll be that someone honey" Lindsay smiled " No thanks" All the other guys around him chorused "Oooh... burn!" Lindsay walked to the ladies room and found a stall, then took out her phone. She called the one person who made her feel safe no matter what, tired of being harassed. It rang three times before he answered.

A/N: i own nothing...just playing dress up :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Messer" "Hey Danny, Its Lindsay..." "Montana?" "Yeah, look I know its late and I'm sorry to bother you...but can you come and get me?" "Whatdya mean come and get ya?" "Well...Stella talked me into going out with her and now I can't find her. She said she was going to the bathroom 45 minutes ago and disappeared, and Danny these guys keep hitting on me and I keep telling them I'm not interested but they keep harassing me. Normally I would just flash my badge but Stella made me leave it at home" Lindsay said starting to tear up. Danny could hear it in her voice. "Alright, Calm down Montana. I'll be right there...Damn... where are you?" "Wild wild wet" "The one with the fish on the tables?" Yeah" "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can"

Danny got dressed in the first things he could find. Which happened to be tight jeans that hug his muscles and his favorite green shirt. He got there in about 10 minutes, surprisingly because he lives across town. He walks in and finds her sitting at a corner table peeling the label off a beer bottle, surrounded by guys.

Danny stalks over to the table and one of the guys saw him and told his friend "Look its Messer" Most of the guys backed up and let him through to the table. They watch as the rough looking guy keeps unsuccessfully hitting on Lindsay. "C'mon baby, it don't look like your date's comin' so why don't ya come home with me...I'll show ya a good time." "She ain't interested" Danny growls. "Says who?" Danny raises an eyebrow. "My...my...b-b-bad Messer. I didn't know she was your girl." "Yeah well now ya do. And I better not find out ya went and told Tanglewood or your asses are mine. My life is none of their business. Understood?"

All of the guys nod their heads and vanish. Danny leans down and whispers in her ear "Ready ta go, Montana?" Lindsay shivered slightly and nodded. Danny helps her up and wraps his arm around her waist. As he leads her outta the club "I'm sorry I was late baby, my shift ran late" Danny yelled over the music. Lindsay caught on and yelled back "It's okay, I had a good time with Stella" Danny nodded. "But because you didn't call me and tell me you were gonna be late you're gonna be punished when we get home." Danny gulped thinking ..._Oh my god...does she know what it does to me when she even jokes like that?..._ and the people around them laughed having heard the conversation.

As they walked over to his bike Danny took off his leather jacket and looks her up down starting at her feet. Danny let his eyes slowly travel up every inch of her gorgeous body. "Jesus! No wonder they were all over ya!" Danny said huskily, causing Lindsay to blush. "Stella wanted to play Lindsay-Barbie...so I let her..." Danny gaped at her for a second "She let you leave your apartment dressed like this?!?" Lindsay nodded. "You wait til I see Stella-" Lindsay laid her hand on his forearm. "Dan" "Fine, put this on and we'll go" Danny helped her into his jacket and then helped her onto his bike since she was in heels.

As Lindsay straddles his bike he catches a glimpse of her panties and groans muttering to himself "Tease" knowing that she isn't helping his situation any. He's already extremely turned on. He straddles the bike in front of her. Lindsay smiles and wraps her arms very low around his waist and resting her hands in his lap. Every time they would hit a bump her hands would brush against him. Danny turned a little too sharply for Lindsay's liking as her pulled up to the curb of his apartment building, and she panicked grabbing both of his thighs, one in each hand, but she also grabbed his cock. Danny was already semi-hard when she gripped him, making him pulse into her hand fully erect. Danny unintentionally growls deep in his throat and Lindsay giggled as he killed the bike.

"Danny why didn't you take me home?" "I don't know how much ya've had to drink and if you're gonna get hung over or sick and I don't want ya to be alone." "Cowboy that's sweet. But I have to work in the morning" Lindsay said blushing because she didn't think he would care that much. "So do I, now c'mon" Danny said as he took her hand and led her into the building. Both were silently enjoying the way the others hand felt wrapped in theirs. Danny led her into the elevator so she wouldn't have to walk the stairs in her heels. Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder. "How much have ya had to drink Montana?" "I only drank one beer Cowboy. Fighting off those guys wore me out." Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about them. They wont bother you again. Ever." He whispered into her ear. "That's right cuz I'm Messer's girl" Lindsay replied giggling nervously. She stopped when she saw the look Danny was giving her. "I'm sorry Dan, That was outta line". He turned her swiftly and pinned her to the elevator wall. "You are Messer's girl" Danny said each word slowly while looking her directly in the eyes. Lindsay blushed under his stare.

The elevator stopped and they got out. Danny took her hand and led her to his apartment. He unlocked the door and showed her inside. He let her wander around for a minute "Ya want somethin to drink?"He called from the kitchen "No thanks" she replied as she leaned against the kitchen wall. Danny bent into the fridge to get a bottle of water. Lindsay took the opportunity to really check out his ass and watch the play of the muscles in his back._...i wish I had the nerve to just tell him I want him...i mean of course I want him but I want a relationship with him...i don't know if he'd still give me that chance..._ He leaned against the sink with his bottle of water. They stood there quietly for a few minutes_...I guess now is as good a time as any to find out...i mean we're alone ...outta the lab no interruptions...._Lindsay broke the silence. "What if I don't want to be 'Messer's girl'?" She asked. Danny sat down his water and walked over to her never taking his eyes from hers.

He slid a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head up. He looked deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. Gently at first, their lips barely touching. Danny decided he wanted a real kiss...he wanted to taste her, so he deepened it. Lindsay couldn't believe this was happening, she thought at any moment she would wake up. Until Danny softly traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her lips for him, inviting him in as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and she lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Danny's hands automatically went to her hips pulling her closer as he moaned softly. Lindsay smirked a little as she continued to nibble on his bottom lip for a minute.

Lindsay pulled away first. "After kissin me like that we both know you'd be lyin if ya said ya don't wanna be my girl" Danny said cockily with his voice an octave lower than normal. "How do you know I don't kiss all the guys like that?" Lindsay smirked. Danny couldn't help but stare at her kiss swollen and reddened lips. "Just ask Don" Danny's face fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You kissed Flack?!?! Are y'all together?!?!" Danny quickly asked. Lindsay giggled "Yes I kissed Don...well he kissed me..anyway no we aren't together" "What?!? What do you mean he kissed you? When was this?!" "um..." Lindsay started nervously "When I first moved here. You were being an ass to me, Don asked me out for coffee one night and I went. He drove me home and walked me up to my apartment and kissed my cheek" Lindsay blushed but continued "I..I..uh...I thought that maybe if I kissed Don, I wouldn't..." Lindsay stopped blushing even more.

"Ya thought what Montana?" "Danny its late, I have to be at the lab at 7" Lindsay walks over to the couch and settles down and falls asleep as soon as she laid her head on the arm._...oh don't think this conversation is over Montana_ Danny walked over to the couch and scoops her up, bridal style, and she snuggles into his chest and nuzzles his neck. Danny moans softly_...even in her sleep she does simple things and it turns me on...god I kinda feel like a perv...and I probably shouldn't have freaked out on her like that..._as she snuggles closer. He laid her down in his bed and took off her shoes. "Cowboy?!" "I'm right here Montana, go back to sleep" He put his hand on her arm. "K" Lindsay mumbled already back asleep. Danny laid down next to her covered them both up and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Danny woke up at 6:30 curled around her with his arm around her waist and their fingers intertwined. He smiled then looked at the clock. "Damnit! Montana, you have to get up. We're gonna be late." "Huh?" Lindsay asked still half asleep. "We overslept. I was gonna get you up, but its 6:30" Danny answered. "Damn let's go" Lindsay said as she gets up. She flips her hair and fluffs the curls then puts her shoes and his jacket on. "Let's go" Danny smiled and grabbed his keys and took her hand.

They get to the lab and get in the elevator. Lindsay fluffs her hair again and hands him his jacket. The doors opened and she smirked at him then sashayed into the hallway towards Mac's office. _...gotta love stilettos..._ Danny thought as he smiled and followed her. He watched every guy they past in the lab stare at her and felt his blood boil._...why do they have to look at her like she's a piece of meat...well I used to do the same thing but not since Montana came here though..._As they walked by the trace lab Adam rolled out into the hall for a better look. He leaned back in his chair. "Damn, she looks really hot today, not that she doesn't everyday but wow!...ya know?" Adam said as he looked up at Danny. Danny put his foot on Adam's chair, between his legs and pushed him back towards trace. "Shut up". Adam looked up at Danny again. "My bad man"

Don intercepts her. "Damn Monroe, lookin like ya just stepped outta playboy or somethin" He said as he wolf-whistled at her. She giggled and blushed and Danny growled, quite loudly._...looks like there is something going on between them to me..._ They both looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. Danny just shook his head and walked away.

Don looked at Lindsay who was giggling like a little girl. "I may have to-" Lindsay started. Stella walked up. "So how'd it go last night?" Stella asked Lindsay. Lindsay's eyes widened. "You set that whole thing up didn't you?!" Lindsay asked shocked. Stella smirked "It worked like a charm too." "What would you have done if I had called Flack or Mac huh? What then?" Lindsay asked. "Oh I knew you wouldn't and besides I never actually left" "WHAT?!" Lindsay asked incredulously. Flack grabbed each of them by an arm and pulled them into the closest office, which happened to be Lindsay and Danny's. "I never left. I know the bartender and he let me sit behind the bar. I watched you the entire time" "You just sat there and let those guys harass me? Was that part of your genius plan too?" Lindsay said her voice getting a little louder. Flack started to shut the door when Mac and Danny walked in. Mac started to interrupt when Don held up his hand. Stella and Lindsay never noticed. "No, but it actually helped my plan, especially that real rough looking guy. I actually thought they fit in perfectly, all of them. They really did push you the rest of the way though. I didn't think you were gonna call" "Stella, Do you realize that they were Tanglewood?! And now thanks to your stupid plan Danny and I have to watch our backs?! Especially Danny! You know Sassone has some kind of unrelenting grudge against both Mac and Danny! And you know that just because he's locked up doesn't mean he doesn't still have contacts on the outside!" Lindsay's whole body was shaking from anger. She looked like she was gonna hit Stella. Flack looked at Danny, whose eyes were guarded but from the way his jaw was working you could tell he was pissed, as he stepped up to Lindsay and slid his arms around her and pulled her to him as he whispered in her ear. "Montana, calm down, you don't wanna do anything reckless." Mac took the opportunity to step in, knowing Lindsay wasn't about to swing. "Danny, I want you to take Lindsay home. Flack, I'm sure you have work to do." Flack nodded "Stella my office. Now!" "But Mac, the case?" Lindsay asked. "Lindsay, Danny is taking you home. I want the two of you together at all times until I tell you otherwise. You need to keep an eye on each other because I know Danny wont be satisfied with the arrangements unless he can keep an eye on you himself and you can keep him from doing anything rash that he'll regret later. Now go!" They nod and turn to leave.

"Messer" Danny turned to look at Mac as Mac tossed him a set of keys. "Take the truck they'll be watching for your bike." Danny nods and holds the door open for Lindsay. Flack leaves and Mac and Stella go to his office. They go in and as soon as Mac shuts the door. "Oh my god Mac, I didn't know they were Tanglewood! I just thought they needed a little push"

"Enough" Mac said as he pointed to a chair. And Stella sat. "We need to keep a close eye on them. Especially in the field." Stella nodded. "Danny had already came to me, when we found you two. Mac picked up his phone and made a call. "Flack" "Don its Mac I want you to shadow them until they get to one of their apartments and stay there." "Gotchya" Flack goes down into the garage and saw them.

Lindsay sitting in the truck Danny standing in front of her. "Cowboy, If I had known what she had planned I wouldn't have gone." (Flack didn't hear her call Danny cowboy) "Montana, it ain't your fault" "But because of me you, you told them I'm your girl" Danny placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Montana, Don't worry about it. No matter what I do or don't do...no matter what I tell them or don't tell them...I have to watch my back. Because I chose a real life. Now get in the truck. We'll go by your place and grab you some clothes and things and we'll go back to mine, okay?" Lindsay nods and scoots into the truck flashing Danny and Don, the hottest thing they'd ever seen, unintentionally.

_...whoa! He told them Lindsay was his girl!?..._ Don thought as he got in to his car.


	4. author's note

Dear readers,

i apologize for the delay in updates. i have had a lot going on...but who hasn't? i've also had quite a case of writers block. if anyone has any suggestions or comments please feel free to message me

Cowboy'sMontana


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize this is probably not the chapter y'all were hoping for but I was desperately trying to come up with something for y'all

~Cowboy's Montana~

Danny took Lindsay to her apartment to check her mail and water her aloe and cacti. She flipped through her mail at the counter while Danny, who offered, watered her plants. She let out a gasp and called out "Danny!" "What is it Montana?" He asks as he walks over to her. She dumps the contents of an envelope on the counter and Danny sees a bunch of pictures, some of just her, some of him, and some of them. Danny goes to look through them but Lindsay grabbed his wrist. "No, there could be evidence on them." She says as she dials Mac's number, leaving Danny feeling like a fool for not thinking about that.

"Taylor" "Mac, It's Lindsay. We have a problem. Can you come to my apartment? And bring your kit" Mac hung up as he grabbed his jacket and keys, calling Flack on the way to the truck. "Flack" "Don, It's Mac, I need you to meet me at Lindsay's apartment." "Something happen at Monroe's?" "We're going to find out" They get there at the same time and Flack pressed the call button.

"Who is it?" Danny asked. "It's us" Mac said and the door buzzed open. When they get to Lindsay's apartment, and Danny was sure it was them, Lindsay showed them the envelope. Mac put on gloves and inspected it, he pulled a letter from inside.

"So, Messer's Girl, Since your new in town I'll let ya in on a secret, Messer, see he ain't as good as you think. I'll tells ya another thing. His ass is mine so back off before I make ya" Mac read. Lindsay gasped as Dan and Don growled. Mac bagged up the envelope, letter, and photos. "All right, I'm taking these to the lab. Go back to Danny's and stay there. I don't care if you have to live off of delivery take out and pay-per-view. Stay put, his threat is too much for y'all to be out and about."

_ In the lab _

Adam and Hawkes are pouring over the photos and letter, while Stella is going over the envelope. She finds some epithelials on the envelope and Hawkes finds trace amounts off blood on the letter, like from a paper cut. They run the DNA they extract from the samples through CODIS.

_ Mac's office_

He's looking over some files when the phone rings. Before he even gets a chance to answer. "Detective Taylor?" "Yes" "This is Captain Mann, from Rikers. I'm calling to inform you that inmate Sonny Sassone was killed this morning in a riot." Mac sighed "Thank you Captain" "Your welcome Detective, I understand you may have had another case against him" "Yes, it was looking that way, but it doesn't matter now" Mac said as he hung up and Hawkes walked the office. "We have a match" Hawkes said. "Sassone" Mac supplied. "I just got a call from Rikers, he was killed this morning in a riot, but until I see that autopsy report Danny and Lindsay are still on lockdown. So don't day anything."


End file.
